


Fanmixes for "A Bright Blue Light Like Hope" by awanderingmuse

by telm_393 (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, F/M, Fanmix, M/M, Marvel Universe Big Bang 2016, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/telm_393
Summary: A fanmix with an A-Side and a B-Side for awanderingmuse's lovely Marvel Big Bang story, "A Bright Blue Light Like Hope".





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [awanderingmuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awanderingmuse/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Bright Blue Light like Hope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8292817) by [awanderingmuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awanderingmuse/pseuds/awanderingmuse). 



> Thank you to awanderingmuse for writing such a lovely, complex story. I absolutely loved making art and fanmixes for it!

 

_Cover_

 

 

[ **A-SIDE:** **SONGS FOR FIFTEEN POINTS OF VIEW** ](http://8tracks.com/telm_393/a-side-a-bright-blue-light-like-hope-fanmix/edit)

1) STEVE: Leonard Cohen - “Anthem”

_i can’t run no more/with that lawless crowd/while the killers in high places/say their prayers out loud/but they’ve summoned, they’ve summoned up/a thundercloud/and they’re going to hear from me._

2) TONY: Sia (feat. The Weeknd and Diplo) - “Elastic Heart”

_you will not break me/i’m still fighting for peace/well, i’ve got thick skin, and an elastic heart/but your blade it might be too sharp/i’m like a rubber band until you pull too hard/but i may snap when i move close/but you won’t see me fall apart/‘cause i’ve got an elastic heart._

3) CLINT: Cage the Elephant - “Telescope”

_i don’t think you understand/there’s nowhere left to turn/time is like a leaf in the wind/either it’s time well-spent or time i’ve wasted/don’t waste it…_

4) SAM: The Killers - “Battle Born”

_up against the wall/there’s something dying on the street/when they knock you down/ you’re gonna get back on your feet._

5) NATASHA: Amanda Palmer - “Straight”

_and i’m waiting for someone to shake me and say/hey, bitch/don’t quit/you’re almost dead/don’t give up now/make friends instead/of going out/go home instead/of going down/ go back to bed._

6) PEPPER: Greg Laswell - “This Woman’s Work (Cover)”

_should be crying but i just can’t let it show/should be hoping but i can’t stop thinking/all the things i should’ve said that i never said/all the things i should’ve done that i never did/oh, my darling, make it go away…_

7) BUCKY: Radical Face - “The Crooked Kind”

_some get dealt simple hands/some walk their current paths all nice and warm/but all folks are damaged goods/it ain’t a talk of if/just one of when and how/so collect your scars and wear ‘em well/your blood’s as good an ink as any/go scratch your name into the clouds/ and pull ‘em all/down_

8) MARIA: Imagine Dragons - “Trouble”

_break for me sister, give me a mention/i’ve got no faith and/oh, did i mention/i want no trouble, i want no trouble…_

9) WANDA: The Strumbellas - “Spirits”

_i been looking at the stars tonight/and i think oh, how i miss that bright sun/i’ll be a dreamer 'til the day i die/but they say oh, how the good die young/but we're all strange/and maybe we don't wanna change._

10) THOR: Metric - “Help I’m Alive”

_help, i’m alive/my heart keeps beating like a hammer/hard to be soft/tough to be tender/ come take my pulse/the pace is on a runaway train/help, i’m alive/my heart keeps beating like a hammer…_

11) DARCY: Fitz and the Tantrums - “Break the Walls”

_give me a sledgehammer and give me strength/watch the world come crumbling down/cut me loose, i seek the truth/i bet the freedom, the freedom will carry me…_

12) VISION: Ben Howard - “The Fear”

_oh, my, my cold-hearted child, tell me how you feel/just a grain in the morning air, dark shadow on the hill/oh, my, my cold-hearted child, tell me where it all falls/all this apathy you feel will make a fool of us all._

13) PIETRO: Bastille - “Pompeii”

_but if you close your eyes/does it feel like nothing’s changed at all?/and if you close your eyes/does it almost feel like you’ve been here before?_

14) JANE: P!nk - “Beam Me Up”

_some blackbirds soaring in the sky/barely a breath like our one last sight/tell me that was you, saying goodbye/there are times i feel the shivering cold/it only happens when i’m on my own/that’s how you tell me i’m not alone…_

15) BRUCE: Natalie Merchant - “My Skin”

_well, contempt loves the silence/it thrives in the dark/the fine-winding tendrils that strangle the heart/they say that promises sweeten the blow/but i don’t need them, no, i don’t need them._

 

**[B-SIDE: 15 SONGS FOR FRIENDS AND LOVERS](http://8tracks.com/telm_393/b-side-a-bright-blue-light-like-hope-fanmix/edit) **

1) TONY & STEVE: Cold War Kids - “First”

_flying like a cannonball/falling to the earth/heavy as a feather/when you hit the dirt/how am i the lucky one?/i do not deserve/to wait around forever when/you were there first/first you get hurt/then you feel sorry._

2) CLINT/LAURA: Sharon Robinson - “Alexandra Leaving”  

_even though she sleeps upon your satin/even though she wakes you with a kiss/do not say the moment was imagined/do not stoop to strategies like this/as someone long prepared for this to happen/go firmly to the window, drink it in/exquisite music, alexandra laughing/ your first commitments, tangible again._

3) PEPPER/TONY: Pete Yorn - “Lose You”

_i don’t need a better thing/(just to sound confused)/don’t talk about everyone/i am not amused by you./‘cause i’m, i’m gonna lose you/yeah, i’m gonna lose you/if i’m gonna lose you/i’m gonna lose you/yeah i’m gonna lose you/if i’m gonna lose you/i’ll lose you now for good._

4) YOUNG CLINT/YOUNG NATASHA: Leonard Cohen - “First We Take Manhattan”

_i’m guided by a signal in the heavens/i’m guided by this birthmark on my skin/i’m guided by the beauty of my weapons/first, we take manhattan/then we take berlin._

5) YOUNG STEVE/YOUNG BUCKY: Of Monsters and Men - “King and Lionheart”

_howling ghosts they reappear/in mountains that are stacked with fear/but you’re a king and i’m a lionheart/and in the sea that’s painted black/creatures lurk below the deck/but you’re a king and i’m a lionheart./and as the world comes to an end/i’ll be here to hold your hand/‘cause you’re my king/and i’m your lionheart_

6) VISION & YOUNG THOR: Rusted Root - “Send Me On My Way”

_i would like to reach out my hand/i may see you/i may tell you to run/(on my way, on my way)/you know what they say about the young._

7) WANDA & TONY: Stars - “Dead Hearts”

_i could say it but you won’t believe me/you say you do but you don’t deceive me/it’s hard to know they’re out there/it’s hard to know that you still care._

8) SAM & RHODEY: Dire Straits - “Brothers in Arms”

_there’s so many different worlds/so many different suns/and we have just one world/but we live in different ones…/but it’s written in the starlight/and every line in your palm/we’re fools to make war on our brothers in arms._

9) WANDA & PIETRO: Sleeping At Last - “Saturn”

_i couldn’t help but ask/for you to say it all again/i tried to write it down/but I could never find a pen/i’d give anything to hear/you say it one more time/that the universe was made/just to be seen by my eyes._

10) BRUCE/TONY: Daughter - “Medicine”

_you could still be what you want to/what you said you were/when you met me/you could still be what you want to be/what you said you were/when i met you…_

11) NATASHA/CLINT: Teddy Thompson - “Tonight Will Be Fine (Leonard Cohen Cover)”

_i choose the rooms that i live in with care/the windows are small and the walls almost bare/ there is only one bed and there’s only one prayer/i wait every night for your step on the stair./but i know from your eyes/and i know from your smile/that tonight will be fine/will be fine, will be fine, will be fine/for a while._

12) TONY & RHODEY: Maria Mena - “I’m On Your Side”

_your hands are bearing/worn down to the bone/but you’re still holding on me/so i tighten my grip/by god, i won’t let you slip/but can you breathe this way?/and it’s never felt like this before/we’ve never fought like this before/and I am on your side/i am on your side/although it may seem useless/i am on your side._

13) THOR/JANE: Pearl Jam - “Just Breathe”

_nothing you would take/everything you gave/did i say that i need you?/did i say that i want you?/oh, if i didn’t, then i’m a fool, you see/no one knows this more than me/and i come clean…_

14) BRUCE/TONY/PEPPER: The Verve - “History”

_but you were weak and so was I/let’s pick it up, let’s even try/to live today, so why not smile/don’t dream away your life, ‘cause it is mine, it is mine/is that a crime, is that a crime, this life is mine/but the bed ain’t made, it’s filled full of hope…_

15) STEVE/BUCKY: Woody Guthrie - “This Land Is Your Land [1940]”

_I roamed and rambled, and followed my footsteps/to the sparkling sands of the diamond deserts/and all around me/a voice was sounding:/this land was made for you and me/there was a big high wall there/that tried to stop me/sign was painted, it said ‘private property’/ but on the back side it didn’t say nothing/this land was made for you and me._


End file.
